Beautiful Endings
by Sophie Bea Louise
Summary: Life is all a fight for survival. Ginny is turned evil and she does not remember the people she loves. Ginny's heart is turned cold and her eyes are now as black as midnight, she loves a beast and has been made to believe she is married to him Draco. How will The Weasleys react as the end of the world dawns along with Ginny's life ? Can they save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Just to say I own nothing. If you like or don't Please Review or Follow thanks ENJOY - Sophie Bea Louise **

CHAPTER 1

Some say that the world shall end in fire , others say the earth shall crumble beneath our feet.

When the world is at its end and darkness descends. Will you hide ? Fight ? or do what is right ?

You have a choice and not long to make it.

GINNY'S P.O.V

RUN ! My mind screams. Now classifying everyone in this pub as danger therefore meaning Death. All life is now is a fight for survival. If a single bird tweets I raise my wand expecting to have to kill to keep my life. They come ….. Death Eaters, they travel in packs as if hungry dogs searching for prey and all everyone longs for is not to be the prey; because if you are you have got no chance of escaping or keeping your life. "Alright girly" a man purrs stroking my red fiery locks of hair. DANGER ! I raise my wand to his throat instinctively. Is he a Death Eater ? "I'm sorry don't kill me please." He pleads. No he's just an idiot. I lower my wand rapidly. "Shut up" I reply my tone of voice cold and bitter. All eyes are on me as if I am a new target, I know what that means before anyone says a single thing LEAVE ! and I do not hesitate to do so. Follow the 3 rules :

**HEAD DOWN !**

**WAND OUT ! **

**EYES OPEN !**

The night air carries with it a strong chill. That sends a shiver down my spine. I look up into the dark skies above and I see NOTHING. Literally NOTHING no clouds, no stars and no Death Eaters. I look around, only shops surround me on the street, NOTHING no people, no street lamps and no Death Eaters. My eyes turn down to the floor only a path that leads out of the town, no rubbish upon it, no screwed up Daily Prophet's that truthfully know one wishes to read. As all they find is a list of the dead, Killed As A Criminal it always says above the top. Everyone secretly classifies them as hero's standing up for what is right. I take in a huge breath.

RON'S P.O.V

There she stands, long red locks of hair. I know who she is even without being that close to her, Ginny. Here I am standing in a darkened alleyway rats scurrying around my feet. I lower my hood full aware if I approach her and she does not recognize me, I am dead literally I know my sister. I examine the sky, the end is approaching. I grip my wand tighter in my hand. Ginny turns, she has seen me, yet she does nothing but stand there outside The Cauldron Shop. I walk to her side. Her expression is bland. "Hey Gin" My voice stale and unusually dry. Ginny smiles weakly pulling her cloak over her. "It's coming isn't it" I know what she is referring to, The End of Wizardry. Fear boils inside me, as if a putrid potion gone wrong. Much like mine in my first year at Hogwarts five years ago. I can't lie to her she's not stupid in fact my sister is far from it. "Yeah it is Gin." I suppress a sigh "But we can stop it" I add in. Ginny laughs in reply. "Oh yeah how ?" She asks. There is something in her voice that is extremely curious and intrigued I can quite clearly tell that. We both know the answer to that.

Have you chosen a side yet ?

Time is running out as it is for Ron and Ginny. Yet they do not know.

Continue your Journey to …

Some say the world shall end in fire, others say the earth shall crumble beneath our feet.

PLEASE REVIEW OR FOLLOW !

ALL COMMENTS WELCOME

GINNY'S P.O.V

SNEAK PEEK INTO CHAPTER 2

A strong gust of wind smashes against my face, that is my greeting. Before I know it someone is squeezing my throat tightly. I cannot breathe my lungs feel as if they are on fire. My instincts are yelling to run but despite how much I try I cannot…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : Just to say I own nothing. If you like or don't Please Review or Follow****. This was inspired by my amazing friends**** thanks**** guys.**** ENJOY** - **Sophie Bea Louise. **

CHAPTER 2

Some say the world shall end in fire, others say the earth shall crumble beneath our feet.

When the world is at its end and darkness descends. Will you hide ? Fight ? or do what is right ?

You should have made your choice !

GINNY'S P.O.V

A strong gust of wind smashes against my face, that is my greeting. Before I know it someone is squeezing my throat tightly. I cannot breathe my lungs feel as if they are on fire. My instincts are yelling to run but I cannot. What can I do ? I can see the familiar town around me, yet it is deserted. I can see the old house in front of me. "Get off me." I just manage to push the words out. The person's grip is so tight around me I can feel myself beginning to become faint. My mind is spinning. I do not know if they realize that they are soon surely going to kill me or make me become unconscious. I'm desperate ! I just can't get my wand. I have to fight for my life quite clearly. It is what I have been prepared for since The Death Eaters came and Voldermort regained power, this is why the world is like this. I should have known this would happen shouldn't I ? I can't die I've got to save this world. If I die let me die a heroine that would be cool wouldn't it ? OH WAIT I forgot that it is just plain impossible. "Ginny stop !" The voice is familiar way to familiar. Hatred begins to flood through me. It is the voice of , Draco Malfoy. I do not do what he says. I continue to fight him and struggle. He releases me. My heart is racing. What is he doing ? A necklace, he pulls from his pocket I pull away. The fine silver piece of jewellery is engraved with G.W my initial's ! He places it around my neck I attempt to push him but I cannot.

The necklace is cold and it is most unpleasant against my skin. But it will not come off, it is as if it is glued to me. Why is it so cold ? Where am I ?

I can see different shades of green spin in front of me. Images of myself, my family, friends and boyfriend, Harry.

**GONE ! **

Beautiful voices play repeatedly in my mind they are so stunning. I cannot help but become enticed. I listen….

"**Here to retrieve your darkest memories. All of the truth comes out to play. You can beseech them to stay away, Ginny you know what to say. But even so you cannot keep them at bay. Harry Potter was never there. Let the darkness choose it's way. No goodness shall stay." **

My heart turns cold, my eyes turn as black as midnight. This is all I know

My name is Ginny Malfoy and I'm married to Draco.

RON'S P.O.V

They have taken Ginny… The Death Eaters. None of us me, Harry, Hermione, The Order and my family know where she is. Fear and fury floods through me rapidly. "I'm going to kill them" Harry yells enraged He's going to kill them ? SHE IS MY YOUNGER SISTER ! I smash a vase out of anger. "Ron, Harry it's been two weeks I think Ginny's …." Hermione cries tears fall down her flushed cheeks. She cannot continue her sentence. Ginny is not dead I can't be can she ? There is something in me that tells me she's not but she may soon if we do not save her. But what can I do ?

Please Review or follow !


End file.
